leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sootopolis Gym
Juan |badge=Rain Badge |type=Water |region=Hoenn |battlefield=Sootopolis Gym Battlefield.png |colordark=A0A0A0 |colorlight=C0C0C0 }} The Sootopolis Gym (Japanese: ルネジム Rune Gym) is the official Gym of Sootopolis City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Wallace , who succeeded and, in , was eventually replaced by his mentor Juan . s who defeat them receive the . In the games The Sootopolis Gym's door is initially locked. It will only open up once the has solved Hoenn's weather crisis. Generation III In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, to reach the Gym Leader, Trainers must step on every ice tile to activate the stairways to the next level. If any tile is used twice, the player will fall to a lower floor, where the Gym Trainers are located. No matter where he or she falls, at least one Trainer must be challenged before the stairs can be returned to. The levels on the basement floor are separated with ice slides, allowing the player to only move downwards. When defeated, Wallace or Juan will give the player the as well as as a reward. Generation VI In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the player can walk across the ice diagonally instead of just straight. The second and third puzzles now also contain solid platforms which can be stepped onto multiple times without them breaking. Once a puzzle is solved and the player has entered the next level, the cracked tiles on the lower levels can be stepped onto without them breaking. The ice slides on the lower floor are replaced with stairs, allowing the player to freely move between the different levels of the floor. In addition, two Trainers can now be battled on the main floor. When defeated, Wallace will give the player the as well as as a reward. Appearance Trainers |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Wallace.png‎ |prize= 4300 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=RS |location=Sootopolis Gym |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E Juan.png |prize= 4600 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Sootopolis Gym |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | First rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E Juan.png |prize= 10200 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Sootopolis Gym |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Second rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E Juan.png |prize= 11200 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Sootopolis Gym |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Third rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E Juan.png |prize= 12200 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Sootopolis Gym |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Fourth rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E Juan.png |prize= 13200 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Sootopolis Gym |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | 150px|Poké Fan|Marissa|2,752|1|184|Azumarill|♀|43|36=テイコ|37=Teiko}} 150px|Lass|Crissy|656|2|370|Luvdisc|♀|39||117|Seadra|♀|41|36=メイ|37=Mei}} 150px|Beauty|Olivia|2,408|1|121|Starmie||43|36=ナオコ|37=Naoko}} 150px|Lady|Brianna|4,920|2|366|Clamperl|♀|41||222|Corsola|♀|41|36=シオリ|37=Shiori}} 150px|Beauty|Connie|2,408|1|367|Huntail|♀|43|36=マユコ|37=Mayuko}} 150px|Beauty|Bridget|2,408|1|368|Gorebyss|♀|43|36=セイコ|37=Seiko}} 150px|Beauty|Tiffany|2,296|2|055|Golduck|♀|41||321|Wailord|♀|41|36=ハルコ|37=Haruko}} 150px|Lass|Andrea|672|1|272|Ludicolo|♀|42|36=ミキ|37=Miki}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSWallace.png‎ |size=150px |prize= 5,520 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=ORAS |location=Sootopolis Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Items /Juan |Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display= }} }} In the anime The Sootopolis Gym debuted in The Great Eight Fate!, when and first arrived there. After challenging Juan, Ash learned that the Gym would be divided up into two parts, with the first part being a Double Battle. Once both of Juan's Pokémon fainted, the battle would switch into one-on-one battles. Ash's battle with Juan ended in Eight Ain't Enough! with Ash's victory, earning him his Rain Badge. In Our Cup Runneth Over!, Wallace was revealed to have been the Leader of the Sootopolis Gym before becoming the Hoenn League . Sootopolis Gym is also the home to , the assistant at the Gym. Pokémon used in Gym made a cameo during its first appearance in 's electric net but was eventually freed. In the next episode, Sealeo was one of the two Pokémon Juan used in the first round of his battle with Ash. Sealeo used Blizzard on and , but Snorunt countered it with . It then tried to hit Pikachu with Aurora Beam, but Pikachu dodged. When Ash switched Snorunt for and attacked with , Sealeo dived into the water and tried hitting Pikachu again, but once again Pikachu dodged. After Sealeo was left alone against both of Ash's Pokémon it used Ice Ball repeatedly and almost won the battle, but was eventually taken down by Corphish's . Sealeo's known moves are , , and .}} battled alongside Sealeo in the Double Battle against Pikachu and Snorunt. It used Horn Drill to reflect Pikachu's attacks at Snorunt. When Ash's Pokémon were attempting to attack from up close, Seaking hit Snorunt with Hyper Beam, forcing Ash to switch Snorunt for . Seaking then dived and used Horn Attack, but Corphish caught it by the horn. Seaking followed up with Horn Drill, damaging Corphish, but was then hit by Pikachu's and fainted. Seaking's known moves are , , and .}} first appeared in The Great Eight Fate! where it put a dazzling performance with the other of Juan's Pokémon, it was later captured by but helped to get free. The second round of his battle with Ash, Juan chose against . Luvdisc started out with Water Pulse, but Grovyle dodged in time and countered with . Luvdisc, however, was fast enough to dodge that attack and use Sweet Kiss, confusing Grovyle. Grovyle hit itself in confusion, and Luvdisc finished it off with Water Gun, which resulted in a loss for Grovyle despite the type advantage. Ash switched back to Corphish. The two Pokémon kept dodging each other's attacks, until Luvdisc dived underwater and Ash ordered Corphish to hit the water with . Corphish's attack, however, sprayed the battlefield with water, simulating heavy rain, which activated Luvdisc's Ability, Swift Swim, allowing it to move even faster than before. Eventually, though, Corphish managed to hit Luvdisc with another , taking it out of the battle. Luvdisc's known moves are , , and , and its Ability is .}} , who easily defeated Ash's Corphish with Surf and Rock Smash. Ash then chose , but Whiscash grabbed it and used Tickle, followed by Hyper Beam. Juan thought he won the round, but Swellow recovered and used , even after Whiscash dived underwater. After missing another Hyper Beam and getting hit by another Aerial Ace, Whiscash was unable to battle. Whiscash's known moves are , , , and .}} first appeared in The Great Eight Fate, where it was used in a water exhibition. It also won in a battle against . Milotic is Juan's strongest and most experienced Pokémon, having helped Juan in his career as a by winning many Pokémon Contests years ago. With the help of Milotic, Juan was able to win the Grand Festival, earning the Ribbon Cup and the title of Top Coordinator. Nowadays, Milotic uses all of its experience against challengers who come to the Sootopolis Gym. Juan used Milotic as his final Pokémon in the Gym battle against . With its elegant grace and power, Milotic was able to gain the upper hand against Ash. It defeated Ash's Swellow with Hydro Pump and Twister, then put up a good fight against Pikachu thanks to its ability to Recover from Electric attacks. It was also able to draw in Pikachu's with Iron Tail. However, Pikachu pulled Milotic below the water and used Thunder to defeat it, thus earning Ash the . Milotic's known moves are , , , and .}} Trivia * Despite being a Gym, this Gym's puzzle resembles an Gym. * This is one of the only two Gyms that have different Gym Leaders in the same generation depending on the version. The other Gym is Opelucid Gym. ** This is also the only eighth Gym to not have any s in any of its appearances. * There is a glitch in on the bottom floor of the Gym where the player can walk into the wall above the ladder. * Due to Wallace giving in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, this is the only Gym in which the player is ever rewarded with an HM rather than a TM. * This is the only Gym in Hoenn where the Gym Leader ever uses a Pokémon or a move. Category:Hoenn Gyms Category:Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Xeneroville es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Arrecípolis fr:Arène d'Atalanopolis it:Palestra di Ceneride ja:ルネジム zh:琉璃道館